Jokes
Over the course of Mega64's career, Mega64's fan community and the Mega64 crew themselves have spawned many inside jokes. This article is an attempt at listing all of them. Mega64 lore *'You don't like it? Kiss my ass you don't like it' - Quote from The Spirit of Truth *'This brownie is the shit!!!' - This is from a story told on a podcast about a friend of Mega64 picking up a brownie, proclaiming it was the shit, and tossing it into a window. Told in Podcast 128. *'And it went all the way over to the window through the blinds, and it hit the glass... '- Same story as above. *'Do the skit!' - A quote from Youtube Clip of the Week "my new accent" *'FUCKIN' PIECE OF FUCKIN' SHIT!' - Came from a taunt that the player can use in 50 Cent: Blood on the Sand *'Blue cheese baby' - Came from a time when Garrett said the phrase at a restaurant. *'Bye Faggot!' - Created in the video "Exclusives," as Eric says it while Rocco waves both his hands at Shawn while he is being dragged away behind a car. *'Credit where credit is due.' - After Eric Baudour expressed his distaste for the phrase on a podcast, the Mega64 crew went on to keep repeating it over and over. *'Hecking' - Mispronunciation of "hack" started by an New Zealand (Australian?) man who made a video to protest hacking. It was later parodied by Dominic Botte in this video *'NEW SHIT!' - Line from the song The Old Saloon by The Lonely Island. Also frequently quoted from this song is "DJ LARRY!" *'Helluu?!' - Rocco and Garrett ran into a man on the phone while out, and he said "Hello" in an extremely original manner. Mega64 loved it, and has since adopted it. *'Fartin' around.' - Rocco's classmate said it in elementary school when a picture was shown to the kids of a girl in a sleeping bag. The teacher asked "What is the girl in the photo doing?" and a classmate answered "Fartin' around!" and the teacher quickly said "Get out." *'It's not even over!' - Quote from The Junior Christian Science Bible Lesson Show. Saying used when something, usually the recorded podcast, keeps going after all topics have been talked over. *'THIS IS SHIT COMPARED TO MY VIDS' - A YouTube user named ansem655 once spammed a lot of comments on all Mega64 videos saying "THIS IS SHIT COMPARED TO MY VIDS". He is now suspended from YouTube. *'The perfect ''*blank*?' - Taken from an article seen on DIGG entitled "Transformers 2: The Perfect Movie?" *'All my friends say it is the SHEET!' - Rocco and Garrett encountered a dark man of unknown ethnicity who told them that he heard Guitar Hero World Tour "is the sheet!" Same man who coined "Helluu?" *'Actment''' - Synonym for 'skit'. Used by the creator of a youtube video called Death caught on tape while responding to youtube comments telling him to 'do the skit.' First seen in this video. *'If name died, it would have no effect on my life.' - Originated from a comment Rocco found on a Fred video. *'Should name DIE?' - Rocco mistakenly read a headline on CNN as "SHOULD OBAMA DIE?" *'Durgers' - From a YouTube video where a rapper tries to rhyme 'hot dogs' with 'hamburgers,' and ends up saying 'hot durgers' Hamburger Rap *'Alright, who's fucking her?' - This originally started when a Mega64 video featuring a female cast member was commented on in the same manner on YouTube. *'How do it know (that what it says)?' - "How do it know" is from a convention where the Mega64 booth was close enough to the Capcom booth for the announcer to drive them insane with his announcements for Marvel's Ultimate Alliance. "that what it says" is from the credits of "Death Caught on Tape." *'Let's do it for the show *fart*' - "Do it for the show" Is said when any of the crew needs to fart on set. It is acceptable to fart only if you are "Doing it for the show." This was originally a reference to the "Balloon Boy" hoax in the news, when Mayumi Heene was caught on microphone farting during a CNN interview after her son admitted hiding in the attic "for the show." *'We Haitian.' - "We Haitian" is a line from the end credits of the video Hood Magic. *'Kansas City faggot' - Quote from the film Blazing Saddles also referenced in the CKY video series. *'I love Christmas!' - Song from The Junior Christian Science Bible Lesson Show. Contrary to previous belief, the song is not sung by David Liebe Hart. *'Tease the *''blank* out of your *''blank''* with her big natural *''blank''*''' - A YouTube video found by Rocco, Derrick, and Garrett titled "We'll tease the cum out of your dicks with our big natural tits." *'ENCOUNTER I WILL KILL!' - One of Mega64's videos attracted a lot of Russian commenters. Derrick wanted to know what they were saying so he decided to run them through a translator. And a large number of these comments roughly translated to "Encounter I will kill!" *'I'm...not want to be here right now.' - backstory needed *'I ain't care!' - Came from a Youtube video in which a woman defended her position as a Juggalette through text. *'That's just what we're about: improv, comedy.' - A line from the Gorgeous George show. *'3, 2, 1, and fuck it!' - From the Youtube video Cliff JumpN Accident *'He/she mastered blank' - In podcast 109, Garrett tells the story of how he was told to practice a monologue in his acting class, and he refused to do it, saying that he mastered it. The rest of the Mega64 crew asked him to recite it, and he only knew about the first 20 seconds of it. Then someone(?) said he mastered acting. *'AIN'T GOT NO FUCKIN' EXCUSE!' - Also from the Spirit of Truth *'Gotta keep it controversial.' - Master P. said this to Hayden Christensen in this interview after mentioning Natalie Portman, and saying "You hit it?" *'Get the cheese grater!' - Anytime someone makes a joke about Garrett doing drugs or drinking, this phrase is used. Meant to imply Garrett has broken edge and has to get rid of his straight edge tattoo. *'Stop tape!' - Quote from Classic Infomercial Blooper *'Did you/he become high?' - A comment left on one of Garrett's YouTube videos that said "Hehehehe he became high :)" *'Boff 'em' - Quote from some NFL player who couldn't speak properly. *'Get a ''*blank*, *blank* collecta!' - From the Youtube video Comedian Na'im Lynn Clowns on Chick *'Seinfeld noise''' - Was used more prominently on the audio podcast, whenever something offensive or tragic was said, there would be a long pause, followed by the Seinfeld noise. (Seinfeld noise on YouTube) *'Run around town' - Whenever a skit is suggested by a user on the Mega64ums, it is usually suggested in the form of "They should dress up as blank and run around town". This statement was later spoofed in the Version 3 episode, The Wizard II. *'Them blokes' - Probably from Da Ali G Show. *'Nothing can stop...this now!' - A line Garrett said in the Version 3 episode Delaware. Derrick was directing him, and jokingly suggested he deliver the line with a pause in the middle. Garrett thought he was being serious, and said the line that way for the first take. *'I mean, MY GOD!' - From the Pruane2Forever video, in NYC with 50 Cent: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8MXij4D7Ls *'I've fought a guy like this before' - Comes from Mega64's Heavy Rain skit, when Rocco was acting as the detective from the game and interviewing a girl, a guy interrupted them and asked the girl "Is this guy bothering you? I've fought a guy like this before." *'Stocks are up' - from Podcast 174. *'Is she nice?' - Used to imply someone is being creepy about a girl, started in this thread *'Smooth as eggs' - The crew ran into a man at a convention hotel cooking a cheese sandwich with a clothes iron. He stated multiple times that the sandwich would be "smooth as eggs" and that it was "edible as fuck". Later during a rave everyone in on the joke started chanting the meme. *'RIP *thing* *years* - '''A meme started by the Magic The Gathering skit where Derrick inexplicably dies and was apparently found smothered by the cards. Much like "I've fought guys like this before", this meme was used multiple times in most, if not all, videos including those on Rocco's personal channel. It got old quick and each comment was met with significant amounts of rage. *'*something* in effect! '- A phrase frequently spoken by Rocco. *'Who even is you?' - Eric's take on a quote from True Blood where Lafayette sees an extremely handsome man and asks "how does you even exist?". http://roccobotte.com/post/54242044754/whats-the-origin-behind-the-term-who-even-is *'Gentlemen do not discuss price''' - From a Tom Green Show segment *'I am the grim reaper. I am become death incarnate, destroyer of worlds.' - From Hindu scripture describing the god Vishnu. Linkin Park sampled J. Robert Oppenheimer (A theoretical physicist who worked on the Manhatten Project) reciting the words. *'Death by wasps - '''A running joke in the podcasts where after hearing many rumours that Whitney Houston's death was caused by wasps, the crew acts as if the insects are the sole reason of recent celebrity deaths. Victims: Whitney Houston, Dick Clark. *'blank is temporary, but film is forever '- Stated by Rocco Botte several times on the 2003 commentary of Version 1. This was said whenever the scene being shown involved something being vandalized, harmed, destroyed or it interfered with a cast member's schedule. *'I don't need anybody to speak for me''' - Rocco quote from the Polaris Friendzone Podcast with Mega64. *'Gotta be a dad - '''Quote from Podcast 254 in which Shawn explains the trials and tribulations he experiences that come with being a father. *'It's not over, how do you like it so far? '- A phrase from the Garry Shandling show theme song, referenced by Derrick during the recording of the "Sakred Diamondz" Kickstarter video, which since then has become a frequently used phrase on their live streams, especially when it ain't even over. *'Yo titty out!' - A quote from the Jackass 2 grandma skit * '''Still Waiting... on Blu Ray' - In Podcast 317 Rocco received 'Still Waiting...' on Blu Ray in the P.O. Box which he is unhappy about. Due to this "piss on it" attitude, in following podcasts the Blu Ray has been hidden around the set until Rocco find it and tries to get rid of it. At the start of Podcast 328 after being mailed another copy the week before, Rocco destroys the Blu Ray in a fit of rage. * 'Special Guest, Shawn Chatfield '- On podcast 297, Rocco facetiously promotes Shawn to the rank of co-host on the podcast rather than "special guest." Rocco and Derrick both imply that to be a co-host he must go by the name Chit Chatfield, nickname "Chit Chat." When Shawn says that this title is "too confusing" he is demoted by Rocco back to the status of special guest and has remained there ever since. * 'Classic! '- Quote from LIL B SHOWS HIS *RARE PS2 GAME COLLECTION PT. 1 HES NOT DONE * 'These guys don't get it '-''' 'After a particularly brutal hazing from the boyz at a convention, Shawn is pulled to the side by Rocco's dad Dick Botte, who told him that "These guys don't get it", referring to Shawn being the only father of the group and the responsibilities that entails. * '"Dick" instead of "Disc" '- Based on a conversation when Rocco and Derrick had just met, in which Derrick kept pronouncing "Disc" as "Dick". Most known from The Unboxing Ring series. * '''Main Guy AKA Rocco Botte '- Usually said when Rocco does something to garner more attention than the other members of Mega64, as if he was the main guy in the show and Derrick and Shawn were his co-stars. Category:Lists